1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to chip card holders, and particularly to chip card holders used in electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical SIM card holder for holding a SIM card to a main body of an electronic device, includes a latching groove defined in the main body. A connector, including a plurality of contacts, is set in the middle of the latching groove. The shape and size of the latching groove correspond to the dimensions of a SIM card. In use, the SIM card is received in the latching groove and the contacts electronically connect to the SIM card. A part of the SIM card is exposed from the latching groove. The SIM card can be released when a user's finger slides it away from the latching groove by a friction force between the finger and the SIM card. However, it can be inconvenient to remove a SIM card from the latching groove.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.